


The Other Side of the Tracks

by fienhagus77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fienhagus77/pseuds/fienhagus77
Summary: Once you turn 24, you finally get to hear the thoughts of whoever your soul mate is. Clarke is poor and lives in Grounder territory, so lucky for her, her soulmate turns out to be from the rich, Arker territory. Can they make their love work, coming from two different worlds?





	The Other Side of the Tracks

Turning 24 is supposed to be the most exciting time of your life. It’s during this time of your life that you’re supposed to be able to start hearing your soulmates thoughts. Like, full on reading each other’s mind and shit. 

The day before Clarke’s 24th birthday, she finds herself slamming down shot after shot at the local bar. It’s nothing fancy, Grounders don’t get the good kind of alcohol, that’s reserved for the people on the other side of the track, the Arkers, but alcohol is alcohol and it will do. 

Soon her friend Wells, who also happens to be the bartender, comes over and raises his eyebrows, “You know, I have never seen someone so against turning 24 and finding their soulmate.”

Clarke merely grunts back in response and starts sipping on another beer. “It’s just bullshit to me, this whole soulmate thing, you know? How does your body and ‘destiny’ just happen to know who’s the best match for you?” she asks emphasizing the air quotes on destiny. “Plus, I can barely afford to feed myself how am I supposed to date, marry, and eventually take care of someone else?”

Wells studies her for a minute, its true, they both work all day, everyday and still barely make it by. Being born a Grounder is difficult, it’s nearly impossible to rise above poverty and make something of yourself. School is mandatory until 10th grade but after that 11th and 12th grade is optional and many Grounders never even graduate from highschool. Most get two or three jobs as soon as they meet the government imposed schooling requirement. As for Clarke and Wells, they have both lived on their own from the age of 18. Wells’ mom was never in the picture and his father had died a few weeks after his 18th birthday. Clarke’s mom left when she was three and her dad passed away before her 19th birthday in a terrible car accident. They found each other at a local shelter and saved up enough to move in together. 

Problem is, Wells turned 24 a couple months ago and immediately knew who his soul mate was. “I would know that voice anywhere!” he had told Clarke just a few days after. Turns out his soulmate was his childhood friend, Raven Reyes. “As soon as I heard her thinking a mile a minute about crappy cars and useless parts I knew it was her!” Raven had been shocked as well at first but was excited when she too had realized it was Wells (“I knew it was him when he started quoting some nerdy book.”) Now that they are happy and in love, Wells is going to move in with her which means Clarke needs a new roommate to help with rent. Clarke had repeatedly told Wells not to feel bad about moving out, they knew this day was coming, she just hoped her soulmate was going to be as awesome as Raven. 

“Look Clarke, whoever it is, I'm sure you guys will make living accommodations and eating work. You and I were homeless for awhile and we made it work.”

Clarke snorts, “Ya, but that was different…” but she trails off not able to explain exactly how it was different. “What if it’s some bum? One with no job and no prospects? There are tons of those around here!”

Wells scrunches his face and smiles, “Raven says to relax, she will kick their ass if they are a lazy piece of shit, and you don’t HAVE to stay with your soulmate it’s just encouraged.” 

Clarke winces, forgetting that he and Raven can now tap into each other’s mind whenever they want. It’s still a little creepy in her opinion but she is happy for them. Sighing, she downs the rest of her beer and puts the glass down with a little too much force, causing it to crack. “Oops sorry! Ugh I’m sorry! 5 shots in and 2 beers down and I barely have a buzz, half this stuff is watered down,” she says glaring, “I bet those fancy ass Arkers can get drunk off two beers.” 

Wells laughs and gives her hand a little squeeze,” Well, you have thirty minutes left before midnight so why don’t you stay and hang out while I close up? Raven is meeting me here when she gets done at the shop.” Clarke nods in agreement and decides drinking more is pointless and a waste of money so she pulls out her ratty book and tries to lose herself in the world of mythology. 

At 12:01am, she takes her nose out of her book and slowly tries to gulp down the fear that is rising in her throat. She is now officially 24 and she may start hearing a random voice in her head at any moment and it's quite terrifying to know that someone could be getting flashes of her thoughts as well. Raven and Wells come up and pat her on the back, wishing her a happy birthday. “Feel anything? Hear anything?” Raven asks an hour later when they are finally heading home. Clarke shakes her head no, “Maybe I got lucky and my soulmate isn’t 24 yet so I get extra time,” but she knows that probably isn’t it. Statistically the male is always older so her soulmate has probably been 24 for a couple months now. 

_ ‘What douchebag parks their Corvette in the grass…?’ _ Clarke hears and her ears perk up.

“What did you say?” she asks looking at Wells. Wells starts to grin, “I didn’t say anything, why did you hear a voice? What did it say!”

Clarke tries to clear her head but it doesn’t make sense, “But, that can’t be...unless..?”

“Hello, earth to Clarke! What did you hear?!” Raven says pulling on her arm to get her attention. 

“He said ‘what douchebag parks their Corvette in the grass’ but that doesn’t make sense, no one here can even afford a car let alone a Corvette,” she trails off again waiting to hear something else. Suddenly the voice is in her head again,  _ ‘Ugh seriously, steak again? How original.’  _

Clarke is clearly confused now, and after she tells her friends that he is now complaining about steak they exchange worried glances. “Clarke...I think- I think your soulmate is an Arker,” Wells says in barely a whisper. 

“That’s- but that’s not possible, right? Can that even happen?”

“It’s rare but it can happen,” Raven says gently, “You just need to try and tune in, see if he responds to any of your thoughts. It took Wells and I a couple weeks to get over the initial shock of hearing voices in our head before we actually tried to figure out who it was we were hearing.” 

Clarke rubs at her temples, not believing that this is happening to her. She’s a Grounder, a poor Grounder with no family, no property, and no money, how can her soulmate be a rich, snooty Arker? She bids Raven and Wells goodnight and makes her way into her beat up, one bedroom apartment. She changes into her only pair of pjs and lays down on her sleeping bag (who can afford a bed?), trying to sort through her thoughts. She has only heard him twice so far and figures he is too busy partying to notice any of her thoughts so she snuggles deeper into bed and tries to clear her mind. She conjures up images of Greek Gods in her head and tries to will herself to sleep when she hears his voice again, only this time it sounds startled and surprised. 

_ ‘Zeus, what..? Wait a female voice, oh my god I’m hearing my soulmate’ _

Clarke instantly stills her breathing and her thoughts, she isn’t ready to be caught in his head. Hearing his thoughts was one thing but now that he can hear hers it changes the dynamic and fear sets in again. 

_ ‘So, we finally meet,’  _ she hears him say and she can tell he is smirking. Clarke’s heart starts to stutter, he sounds hot- wait can you think someone is hot just by their voice-  _ ‘I don’t like to brag but I’d say im pretty hot’ _ she hears him suddenly say. Shit! She forgot he can pick up on her random thoughts now. 

‘ _ Who are you?’ _ Clarke thinks to him, or is it to herself? She isn’t too sure yet but he answers,  _ ‘Blake, Bellamy Blake, do I know you? Have we met before?’ _

Clarke debates about saying her name, trying to be cautious, but her mind betrays her  _ ‘Clarke Griffin and no I doubt we know each other.’  _ Which is true, obviously, she has never crossed the train tracks into Arker territory, it’s just asking for trouble. 

_ ‘Hmm, ya I’m not familiar with that name. Did you not graduate from Arkadia with everyone else?’ _ Bellamy asks. 

Great, of course not, she went to Polis High but she never graduated, she dropped out after 10th grade. 

‘ _ Wait, Polis? Holy shit...your-’ _ Bellamy thinks, the pieces falling into place in his mind, but Clarke beats him to it, ‘ _ Ya, I’m a poor grounder and you are some rich Arker, how lucky are we.’ _

_ ‘Wow, that is...something.’ _ Bellamy says with disbelief. It goes quiet for a couple minutes and Clarke thinks maybe he has gone to sleep for the night, too overwhelmed with the thought of being soulmates with someone poor and beneath him. But a minute later she hears him again,  _ ‘I don’t think you are beneath me. Ya I have a shit ton of money but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to meet you or get to know you.’ _

Clarke quiets her brain, unsure of what to say or what to think. He seems nice enough but she can’t be sure. Arkers and Grounders don’t interact, at all for that matter. Finally Bellamy shakes her from her thoughts,  _ ‘Meet me tomorrow, 4pm by the water towers, are you available?’ _

Clarke works 7am to 3pm and then 7pm to midnight so she has time to meet up,  _ ‘Um sure, sounds like a plan, I will meet you there at 4pm.’ _

_ ‘Good, I will see you then. Goodnight Clarke,’ _ and with that, Clarke feels her mind go strangely silent. She rolls over in her sleeping bag, suddenly feeling the tiredness hit her. Ok, yes, she is soulmates with an Arker but what can she do about it? Nothing, so she may as well meet him, tell him how it is, and she how he reacts. If he wants to drive away and never look back she won’t blame him but she may as well give him a chance. 

***

After a fitful sleep, Clarke wakes to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ear. Sighing, she turns it off and rolls off the floor, cracking her back and neck. The sun is barely peeking over the mountains, half the town still asleep, but this is when Clarke likes it best. Quiet and serene. She heads to her tiny bathroom and showers quickly, they only get about one minute of luke warm water before it turns to showering in ice. Toweling off, she grabs her scrubs and heads to the local, run down, health center. 

She never finished high school and could only dream of going to college to become a doctor but she is friends with the only doctor in town so he gave her a job as his assistant. She isn’t allowed to use the needles or the high tech equipment, but she can wrap up broken arms, sterilize cuts, small things like that. The health center can barely afford to stay open as it is so her pay is extremely minimal but its a job and she learns a lot from Nyko. 

Her shift goes by quickly, and Nyko is too busy to ask her about her about how her 24th birthday is going, plus Clarke doesn’t really want to supply the info. Her soulmate is an Arker, she’s a grounder, it will never work out. They will meet up today, learn to shut out each other’s minds, and go back to living their separate lives. Clarke isn’t unattractive, she is actually very beautiful, but there is no way Bellamy would want to bring a poor Grounder around his Arker friends. 

3pm rolls around and she finally leaves, telling Nyko she will be back tomorrow, same time. The walk to the water tower only takes about 20 minutes so she has time to go back home and eat some food. If you can even call it food, she lives off of Ramen Noodles and peanut butter sandwiches, but it’s better then starving. She decides to change into the only pair of jeans she has and slips on one of her nicer shirts. It obviously won’t work out with Bellamy but she might as well look presentable. Looking down at her watch (no one can afford a cell phone around here), she sees she has five minutes until she has to leave so she decides to sit on the floor and wait. She also wouldn't mind trying to catch some of Bellamy’s thoughts, she was busy at the clinic today so she couldn’t tune in enough to see what he was actually saying. 

_ ‘Great, I have no idea what to wear, I don’t want to look like an asshole...ya this should work…’ _

Clarke can’t help but smile, at least he cares enough for her opinion. Standing up, she sends back _‘wear whatever, you will be fine,’_ and starts her walk towards the water tower. 

The water tower isn’t a popular spot for Arkers or Grounders so Clarke doesn’t expect to run into anyone. It’s in between the railroad tracks so neither side claims it as their own. By the time she gets there, she is dripping in sweat and wishing she had a car, at least for the AC. She pads over to the shade and sits down in a patch of grass, staring up at the sky. If she had time and money, she would buy art supplies and paint the world around her. The few times she had a canvas all she had was charcoal to cover it with. She isn’t the best painter in the world but she knows she can lose herself in art for hours if she had the chance. 

Lost in thought, she doesn’t notice the Dodge Challenger that has parked a couple hundred feet away. Shaking her thoughts away, she turns around and sees a young guy walking her way. He looks to be her age, and he looks nervous as hell so she knows it must be him. She is about to finally meet her soulmate face to face and her heart and brain can’t seem to agree on what to feel. Her head is telling her to meet, be civil, and go separate ways because it will never work, but her heart is thrilled and can’t wait to get to know him. 

“Hi, are you Clarke?” the guy (probably Bellamy) says as he gets closer, holding out his hand. Clarke smiles and shakes his hand in return, “Yes, that’s me, and I’m assuming you are Bellamy?” He smiles and shakes his head yes in return. 

“I hope you haven’t been sitting here too long? It’s too hot today to be outside for too long.”

“I got here about five minutes ago but I walk everywhere in the heat so you get used to it.”

Bellamy takes in her current state, the sweat slicking her forehead and how her clothing is clinging to her body like a second skin. Despite all that, he can’t help but realize how beautiful she still is. “I know a small cafe from here, if you want to go and talk?” He notices the panicked look on her face and quickly adds, “It’s nothing too fancy, I promise, I know the owner and he is really laid back.” Clarke nods, deciding a water would be nice, and they fall into easy silence as he leads the way. 

“So,” Bellamy begins, “Did it freak you out the first time you heard me in your head?”

“Not too much, I was expecting it to happen at some point. But, I wasn’t umm.. Expecting you to be an Arker…” Clarke says becoming extremely embarrassed.

“Too be honest, I was a little surprised too, not only that you were a Grounder but that I was finally hearing someone. My birthday was a couple months ago and I hadn't heard any thoughts so I thought maybe I was the exception.” 

Clarke can’t help herself and blurts out, “Are you upset that you weren’t the exception and now have to deal with having a Grounder as a soulmate?”

If Bellamy is surprised he does a good job at hiding it, “No, I’m not upset at all, after I got over the initial shock I was actually really excited, still am excited.” His smile is wide and genuine and Clarke feels her cheeks warm up, and she knows it isn’t from the heat. He is unfairly handsome, and his personality doesn’t seem like the typical Arker. Maybe she should give this a shot?

Soon, they are outside Green’s Cafe and Bellamy is holding the door open for her. No one notices them walk in and Clarke visibly relaxes. They find a booth towards the back and immediately order some water. Clarke isn’t too hungry but the smell of bacon is lingering in the air and her mouth begins to water. “I’m going to order their burger and fries, it’s the best, do you want anything? My treat,” Bellamy says, noticing the longing on her face. “Are you sure? I haven’t had any type of meat in months, I would love a burger.” 

At that moment, the owner comes up, “Bellamy! This must be her?” the guy asks looking between him and Clarke. Bellamy shakes his head with a smile on his face, “Clarke, this is Monty, he runs this place, Monty this is Clarke.” Clarke offers her hand at the same time Monty does and they shake, smiling at each other, “Nice to meet you Monty, I am excited to try your food.” Monty beams, “Let me guess Blake, the normal?” “Yes, if you don’t mind, and same for the lady.” Monty looks over his shoulder, “Hey Jasp! Two burgers and fries, stat!” The boy named Jasper fake salutes and gets to work. “It was nice to meet you Clarke, hope you enjoy!” and with that Monty walks away.

“They seem very nice,” Clarke says and Bellamy laughs, “Did you expect all Arkers to be snobby douchebags?”

“I honestly didn’t know what to think, it’s not everyday I interact with the ‘other side,’” Clarke says without heat. 

Bellamy nods, “So tell me about yourself, any siblings, what do you do, you know, the fun stuff.”

Clarke sighs, “Not much to share honestly. My parents are both dead, I dropped out of high school as soon as I was allowed to so I could get a job. My friend Wells and I were homeless for a while but we made it work. I work at a health center during the day and a club at night.” 

Bellamy raises his eyebrows at that, “Oh are you a bartender?” 

“No, I know I'm small but I can kick ass so I do security. When I’m not working I hang out with Wells and his soulmate, Raven, they are both awesome,” Clarke says shrugging. “What about you, what do you do?”

“It’s just my sister and I, my dad died when I was younger and my mom died a couple years ago. I graduated from the police academy not too long ago and am slowing working my way up.”

Clarke looked surprised, “Oh...I didn’t expect you to...you know, work”

Bellamy snorted, “Coming from money was nice, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not one to sit around on my ass. I love being a police officer and helping the community. My sister and I don’t fit the normal Arker stereotype. Neither do my friends to be honest, Monty and Jasper are examples of that...Look Clarke, I know you are probably thinking this won’t work, that we would just meet up today and then go our separate ways, but to be honest I don’t want that to happen. I want to get to know you and every part of your life. I want to talk to you when we are apart, see each other on our days off, and maybe even integrate our friend groups. I know we come from totally different worlds but I don’t care about that stuff...You’re beautiful and I can already tell you are strong and independent and I want to give us a chance, if you want to?”

Clarke sucks up everything he says, trying to control the warmth that is spreading like fire through her body. Does she want that too?  _ Of course you do! _ Her heart yells at her and for once her brain is agreeing. 

“Ok, I would like that, too,” Clarke says reaching her hand across the table to grasp his. At that moment their food appears and they shyly let go of each other. “Wow, that smells so good, don’t judge me for how quickly and messily I eat this,” Clarke says grabbing for her burger. The first bite is heaven, the meat practically melts on her tongue, and she can’t help herself from sighing. 

“What do you normally eat? If you don’t mind me asking,” Bellamy says with what looks like worry in his eyes. 

Clarke’s eyes drop and she almost feels shame well up in her stomach but it’s quickly squashed by something else when she sees the look in his eyes. He looks genuinely concerned. “Ramen noodles and peanut butter sandwiches, some chicken if I am really lucky. I love fruit but that’s also a rarity.” 

“I’m going to change that,” Bellamy says barely above a whisper and then he changes the subject and they both get back to eating. Before they know it, a couple hours has gone by and it’s already 6:15. 

“Shit, we should start heading back, it will take about 20 minutes to walk to work from the water tower,” Clarke says looking at her watch. 

Bellamy pays the bill, they say goodbye to Monty and Jasper and make their way outside. It doesn't take long for him to pluck up his courage and grab her hand again. The sun is starting to set so the rays aren’t as brutal and a nice breeze has picked up. Sooner than both of them would like, they are back at the water tower. 

“I had a really nice time Bellamy, thank you so much for the food.”

“Hey Clarke, umm- do you want me to walk you to work?” Bellamy says scratching his neck.

“Oh, that’s really nice of you but you don’t have to do that. You would spend an hour just walking there and back, I will be ok, really-”

“I guess I’m not ready to leave yet, heh, I don’t mind walking.”

Clarke smiles and pulls him along, “Ok, and for the record I was hoping you would offer. Just know...you may get some stares. I know you aren’t dressed like an Arker but, well, your clean and no one around here can afford a cell phone,” she says, pointing to his phone in his pocket. He merely shrugs, “I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” 

As they get deeper into Grounder territory, they both get stares, some curious, some angry, but they ignore them and keep walking. It’s not like Clarke got to choose who her soulmate would be and vice versa for Bellamy. She knows some people will be jealous, it’s rare to go anywhere in life when you are a Grounder. Now that her chosen one is an Arker, she will have a vast amount of opportunities open up for her, but Clarke vows to never let the money go to her head, she will always remember where she came from. 

Soon they are outside the club and they both stop and stare at each other, unsure of what to say. “Thanks again, for everything. I would introduce you to Wells and Raven but they won’t be stopping by tonight. I know they will both me eager to meet you,” Clarke says laughing. 

“You don’t have to thank me, really, I had a great time. Are you ok with, you know, communicating more freely with our minds now?” 

“Yes, plus I don’t have a cellphone so it works out,” Clarke says, playfully shoving his shoulder. She then leans in and gives him a swift kiss on the cheek, “Let me know when you make it back to your side safely,” and with that she turns and heads inside. 

_ Oh boy,  _ Bellamy thinks,  _ I’m already a goner.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This story will probably be a couple chapters long.


End file.
